coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiz Stape
Fiona "Fiz" Brown is played by Jennie McAlpine. Storylines She initially appeared as a troubled teenager briefly fostered by Roy Cropper and Hayley Cropper at the age of fifteen. She briefly left after claiming Roy made a pass at her, something she later admitted was a fabrication. She has returned to Coronation Street, and started working at the Underworld factory. Later her mother, Cilla and her brother, Chesney were introduced to the storyline when they came to live on the Street with Les Battersby-Brown Fiz started dating Kirk Sutherland but Molly Compton briefley put a stop to their relationship; Fiz had bullied Molly at a young age, and Molly started a revenge scheme against Fiz. However, Kirk and Fiz reunited in 2006. Later that year in October, Kirk bought a moped for Fiz as a gift for passing her driving test. On 6th May 2007, the same day that Les left the street, Fiz was re-acquainted with her first boyfriend, John Stape, who had started working at Weatherfield Comprehensive where Chesney is a pupil. Fiz left Kirk yet again, even when Kirk proposed to Fiz, she announced she no longer wanted to be with him, and ended their relationship and started a full time relationship with John. In October 2007, her mother left the street to live in Las Vegas. She left Chesney with Kirk. When her boyfriend entered into an affair with Rosie Webster, who returned to Weatherfield High School because of John. The affair lasted for several months until Christmas Day. before this time, Fiz had no suspicions. She initially believed John was having an affair with Rosie's mother, Sally Webster. However, the affair was uncovered on Christmas Day, Fiz, still thinking that Sally was the culprit, visited No.13, and while they were enjoying their Christmas dinner, Fiz confronted her. The presents from John had been mixed up, and Fiz had received a scanty underwear set. At the point of confrontation, Rosie walked in with Fiz's pyjamas, the affair was uncovered. John was beaten to the pavement by an outraged Kevin, who was ultimately arrested, and kept in custody between 11th January and 25th January 2008. John later made an attempt to reconcile with Fiz, but she wished for the relationship to end. She had already shared a drunken kiss with Dev Alahan in the Rovers Return on New Years Eve and has shown some interest in starting her relationship with Kirk once again, but this never took off. While Fiz was away on holiday, Claire Peacock saw the state of Chesney and Kirk's home and called Social Services. They came and took Chesney and his dog, Schmeichel away. They took Chesney to a foster home and Schmeichel went to the hands of the RSPCA. When Fiz returned she was shocked to learn from Kirk what had happened but applied to be Chesney's guardian. Chesney and Schmeichel were allowed to return home after Fiz agreed to move into No.5. Since moving there she has clashed with Kirk's girlfriend, Julie Carp, whom he met visiting his parents in Cyprus. Fiz has taken a dislike to Julie. They both held different opinions concerning Chesney's welfare. On 18th July 2008, Fiz received a mystery phone call. On 21st July 2008, Fiz received numerous more calls. She rang back, only to find that it was none other than John Stape. At first, she didn't want to forgive John for the affair, but after a while, she eventually did. However, Fiz didn't realise that John's visits to "feed his late gran's cat" were actually to visit Rosie, who he was keeping prisoner in the attic of his late gran's house since he blamed her for his relationship problems. Eventually, when Fiz decided to go and feed the cat herself, she discovered Rosie was being held by John. John was arrested, and they broke up. John was sentenced to two years in jail. Category:Current characters Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Brown family Category:1985 births Category:Articles in need of major additions